happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gloomy Affairs
Gloomy Affairs is a HTFF episode. In this episode, Gloomy, Nubby, Jackie, Jackson, and Kay all board a ship, along with Stretchy and a few others. Starring Roles *Gloomy Featuring Roles *Kay *Devious *Nubby *Mouser *Jackie and Jackson *Stretchy Appearances *Drake *Tips *Cub *Pop *Lumpoo *The Mole *Flaky *Quacks *Tusky *Sir *Thirsty Plot Jackie and Jackson are going on a cruise line to Hawaii, so they pack their things and get ready to set off, only for Flaky to be let on by Stretchy, the guard, even though Flaky has no ticket. They all get onboard, and get to their rooms. Gloomy is up on the of the ship, trying to kill himself, so he jumps off the boat into the propellers, only for his wings to be hit by wind and make him glide back to the top of the boat. When he lands, he sighs, until he sees Lumpoo, who's holding a macaw, fall off the boat and into the boat propellers, which makes Gloomy sad. Meanwhile, Devious plans to destroy the city in a huge flying manta ray. The final passenger, Kay, gets on, but first says goodbye to Sir. Meanwhile on deck, Jackie and Jackson are at the pool, and see Cub and Pop in the pool. Jackie makes Cub cry, so Jackson scolds Jackie, who makes a frustrated scowl. Jackson apologizes to Pop about Jackie, but Pop says it's OK. Up deck, Mouser is taking photos of things that look like his head. Meanwhile, Stretchy is still guarding the captain's quarters, when she sees Gloomy about to hang himself from the rope for the railings. She screams and runs over to him to save him, until the rope unties, and Gloomy is saved. Stretchy takes a deep breath, noting to Gloomy that he should be happy, so she showed Nubby to Gloomy, and Nubby tries to convince Gloomy life is worth living. He sighs, and Nubby uses his tail to grab Gloomy's hand and show him the baseball game on his television. Devious suddenly plans to mess with the cruise line, so he takes the snack bar with him, dehydrating Thirsty. Kay is looking around for the snack bar, only to flip out from hunger. He plans to eat something... or some''one''. Mouser is looking for more things to snap a picture of, when he sees marbles roll towards him. He smiles, and takes a picture, but suddenly, Stretchy gets pushed about as she screams, and then stops, and takes a deep breath, only to start moving again and to get Mouser impaled on her beak as she got pushed by the speed of the boat rocking because of Devious' waves he's forming. Stretchy notices Mouser's fate, so she gets her beak free, and tries to tell the captain, The Mole, only to trip on a marble and snap her neck on a crate. She's barely alive, crawling to the captain's quarters, until Kay crushes her neck with that same crate. Meanwhile, Nubby continues to show Gloomy entertainment, to no avail. He resorts to one more option. He gets a bat, holds it with his teeth, whimpers and sheds a tear at his plans to excite him, and hits himself with the bat, making himself cry. Gloomy gets excited and laughs. Nubby, with a bruise on his head, sniffles, and then smiles, until he gets a baseball shot through his skull because of Devious and him taking a baseball and hitting him. Gloomy laughs even more until he sees an opportunity to die, so he makes a slingshot and fires himself at Devious, only to get himself being saved on a life raft. He scowls, and then flies back to the ship. Jackie is going down the water slide until Kay shuts off the water, so Jackie and Flaky get skinned. He eats their skins, but first rips the quills off of Flaky's skin. Kay then sees Jackson, just sitting in his room, sleeping, so he goes to his room and plants a bomb. Moments later, Jackson wakes up. Kay stuffs his snout with an apple, and leaves the room. An explosion is seen offscreen. Suddenly, Devious' machine malfunctions, and his manta ray explodes, only leaving half of the boat standing. Gloomy quickly jumps off to kill himself, only to land on the same life boat, and get picked up by a helicopter, which then he scowls, with Cub in the chopper, while Pop's corpse floats in the water. Kay eats his prey, until the section of the boat he's standing on breaks, and then he is chopped up by the helicopter blades. Passing by, Quacks, along with Tusky, see the wreckage and just whistle, because they had the cannon they shot that caused Devious' machine to blow up. Moral You work for what you want. Deaths *Lumpoo falls into the propellers, along with a macaw. *Thirsty dehydrates. *Mouser gets impaled in the head by Stretchy's beak. *Stretchy's neck is crushed by a crate. *Nubby has a baseball shoot through his skull. *Jackie and Flaky are skinned. *Jackson explodes from a bomb. (offscreen) *Devious explodes from his machine malfunctioning. *Countless generic tree friends are killed when the machine explodes, along with The Mole, Drake, and Pop. *Kay is chopped by helicopter blades. Trivia *This is Kay's second death without Sir. The first is Ariel Life. *Quacks actually was the cause of the deaths of Kay, Pop, Devious, Drake, The Mole, and generic tree friends. *This is Nubby's second death. His first is in Over the Hill. *Thirsty trying to find the snack bar, but dehydrates from lack of water is a reference to Every Breath You Take. *The flying manta ray robot is a reference to Super Mario Sunshine, where Mario has to fight manta ray shadows. *Drake is seen waddling around the docks, along with swimming in the pool with Tips, who is seen giving tips to Drake. Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes